hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Rhikscha
Rhikscha ist einer der Begründer der althochtongaischen Blasmusik und Halbbruder 5. Grades von Ne Sau. Er gilt als der erfolgreichste Blasmusiker der Gegenwart. Leben und Karriere Rhikscha wurde 1963 in Tonga von seinem Vater geboren und kam mit 4 Jahren zum ersten Mal mit einer Trompete in Berührung. Rhikscha wurde bereits in früher Kindheit mit dem Trompetenspiel konfrontiert und begann bereits mit sieben Jahren, diese aktiv zu erlernen. Er galt jedoch zunächst als talentlos und einige Lehrer weigerten sich, ihn zu unterrichten. Rhikscha brachte sich das Trompetenspiel deshalb eigenständig bei und perfektionierte es im Jahr 1990. Durch Straßenauftritte machte Rhikscha 1994 auf sich aufmerksam und wurde von einem indischen Label entdeckt, bei welchem er sein erstes Album "Rhi Kscha" veröffentlichte, das die Top 10 der indischen Albumcharts erreichte, in Tonga blieb der Erfolg jedoch weitgehend aus. Die erste Singleauskoppelung "Real" erschien erst Jahre später und wurde ein enormer Misserfolg. Sein zweites Album, ein Fortsetzungswerk zu "Rhi Kscha", das 1999 erschien, war in Tonga sehr erfolgreich und stieß dort bis auf Platz 4 der Charts vor. Bis zur Singleauskoppelung "Not Real vergingen wiederum einige Jahre voller Liveauftritte, von welchen diese allerdings nicht profitierte. Nach deren Veröffentlichung wurde Rhikscha bei Spooky Records unter Vertrag genommen. Das nachfolgende Album "Tonga State" wurde ähnlich wie "Rhi Kscha PART 2" in Tonga zum Erfolg und verkaufte sich über 2.000 Mal. 2010 gelang Rhikscha mit seinem vierten Studioalbum "My Friend" der internationale Durchbruch. Während es sich in Bermuda und Uropa vereinzelt in den Top 100 wiederfand, erreichte es in Tonga und Indien jeweils Platz 3 und wurde in Letzterem mit einer Platin-Schallplatte für 200.000 verkaufte Alben ausgezeichnet. Im Folgejahr wurde Rhikscha zu einem der weltweit größten Blasmusiker. Sein Song Alt wurde ein Riesenerfolg in Tonga und Indien, die sogenannte "All Stars Version", an der zahlreiche weltweit renommierte Künstler wie DJ Whoopy, Arnold Tot und B mitwirkten, machte das Lied unter anderem in Bermuda, Uropa und Tongäa zum Hit. Zudem war er an Ne Saus Welthits Bimbo (RMX), "Trompetentortur" und Blasemeister beteiligt und galt als wichtiger Supportact für den Blasmusiker. Rhikscha nahm mit dem Song "Alt" am Australovision Song-Contest 2011 für Tonga teil und belegte dort Platz 7. 2012 war ebenfalls ein erfolgreiches Jahr für Rhikscha. Besonders erwähnenswert sind hierbei das Album "Mongo" gemeinsam mit Ne Sau, sein erstes Nummer-1-Album "One of the Monarchists" sowie die Single "Bimbo (RMX 2)", die in Tonga dreimal Platin erhielt. Durch Mitarbeit am Song "Irrfahrt" sorgte er zudem für einen weiteren Top-Hit für Ne Sau. Rhikscha war einer der Kandidaten der Vorauswahl für den Beitrag von Tonga beim ASC 2012, wurde aber nicht ausgewählt. Sein ASC-Beitrag wäre der Song "Alt" gewesen, den er bereits beim ASC des Vorjahres vorgetragen hatte. 2014 wurde er zum Bundeskanzler von Tonga ernannt. Nach dem Tod von Ne Sau erschien das Rachealbum "Blow Music's Revenge", das in Zusammenarbeit mit der Traisener Blaskapelle und DJ Blasefix! produziert wurde. Begünstigt durch Ne Saus Ableben entstand ein Hype um das Album, der es unter anderem auf die Spitzenposition der Konter!Charts katapultierte. International erreichte das Album zahlreiche hohe Platzierungen. Zudem löste es in Monsterrat einen anhaltenden Blasmusik-Boom aus, von dem neben ihm selbst fortan unter anderem Interpreten wie die Traisener Blaskapelle, Brötle-Bordellovic, die KifferKapelle und Eye profitierten. Seine Single "BLOW" war 2015 mit 19 Wertungswochen der zweitgrößte Dauerbrenner in den Konter!Charts. In den Jahrescharts belegte das Lied Platz 3. Er ist der Erbe aller posthum entdeckten Musikstücke von Ne Sau, das Album Unreleased gehört also ihm. 2018 fand er in einem indistanischen Archiv die CD zum dritten Teil von Ne Saus Karlstetten-Reihe "KARLST3TT3N". Diese will er nicht veröffentlichen. Von April bis Mai 2018 hielt er sich in Indi auf, während dieser Zeit wurde sein Album "Rhi Kscha PART 4" veröffentlicht und zusammen mit der Singleauskoppelung "Boom" international erfolgreich. Bei seiner Rückkehr verkündete er, dass Ne Sau, der als Nio Sagau in Indi lebte, dort als Gottheit verehrt und verzehrt wurde. Wenig später zündete er Indi an und tötete dadurch die gesamte Bevölkerung. Dies verarbeitete er in seinem Song "I burned Indi down and killed everyone there because they ate NS". Fritzef befürwortete die Aktion und verlieh Rhikscha weltweite Immunität für dieses Verbrechen, er kann also nicht verurteilt werden. Rhikscha erregte durch die Aktion weltweite Aufmerksamkeit wie noch nie zuvor. Die Single stieg in mehreren Ländern in den Top 5 der Charts ein und erreichte über fünf Nummer-1-Platzierungen. Diskografie siehe auch Rhikscha/Diskografie Alben *1995: Rhi Kscha (TON #55, INDIEN #10) *1999: Rhi Kscha PART 2 (TON #4) *2004: Tonga State (TON #5) *2010: My Friend (TON #3, IND #3, PIEF #55, AT #40, UK #76) *2011: Rhi Kscha PART 3 (TON #6) *2011: This is (TON #3) *2012: Mongo (+ Ne Sau) (HMC #5, TON #5) *2012: One of the Monarchists (TON #1) *2012: Blase Collabo (+ Kehrbäsen + DJ Blasefix!) (TON #5) *2015: Blow Music's Revenge (& Traisener Blaskapelle, DJ Blasefix!) (KC #1, IND #1, TON #1) *2018: Rhi Kscha PART 4 (MON #2) Singles *1998: Real *2003: Not Real *2011: Bimbo (RMX) (Ne Sau feat. Rhikscha & Traisener Blaskapelle) - HMC #2 *2011: Alt - TON #1, IND #1 *2011: Alt (All Stars Version) (feat. Ne Sau, Traisener Blaskapelle, DJ Whoopy, Arnold Tot, Junior, Last Comeback of Berlin, We Are Dead, Alf Poier, EAV4 & KlausBrot, B, Snowfiggs, Mono Mike & HAV) - HMC #13, TON #1, AUS #5 *2011: Trompetentortur (Ne Sau feat. Rhikscha, B & Filet) - HMC #15 *2011: Blasemeister (Ne Sau feat. Rhikscha, Trumpet Mack, Traisener Blaskapelle & DJ Blasefix!) - HMC #3 *2012: Good old Blasmusik (TON #4) *2012: Irrfahrt (Ne Sau feat. Rhikscha & Traisener Blaskapelle) - HMC #5 *2012: Bimbo (RMX 2) (Ne Sau & Rhikscha & Traisener Blaskapelle feat. Lukas Uwe) - HMC #16, TON #1, IND #1 *2012: Tonga is my Life (feat. Indy & Tongopixels) (TON #3) *2015: BLOW - KC #3, TON #1, IND #1 *2015: B-M-R (& Traisener Blaskapelle, DJ Blasefix!) (KC #5) *2015: Bimbo (RMX 3) (mit Ne Sau) (KC #3) *2015: Legends Never Die (mit Ne Sau) (KC #4, MON #6) *2015: Hype (& Traisener Blaskapelle feat. Filet) (KC #6, MON #5) *2018: Boom (feat. Trumpet Mack) (MON #3) *2018: I burned Indi down and killed everyone there because they ate NS (MON #1) Auszeichnungen *2012: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Album des Jahres - Blasmusik" für "Mongo" *2015: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Künstler des Jahres - Blasmusiker" *2015: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Song des Jahres - Blasmusik" für "BLOW" *2015: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Album des Jahres - Blasmusik" für "Blow Music's Revenge" *2018: Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Single des Jahres" für "I burned Indi down and killed everyone there because they ate NS"